Love or War?
by LadyFrost
Summary: October Phalls never believed in love till she met him,now he broke her heart,what are they gonna do about it POGUEXOC
1. I'm sorry it's me not you

**So the soundtrack to this is "When it all falls apart" By The Veronicas… And so yeah this is my first Covenant Fanfic so plz be nice…oh yeah and at some moments the characters will got OOC so yeah enjoy.**

**I'm sorry it's me not you**

"Whoa wait you're dumping me" October said as she looked at one of the Sons of Ipswich. She was somewhat short for her age 5'5 to be exact. She had deep mocha colored skin with green eyes, her hair was black with purple and orange highlights. Just like Halloween colors because that was her favorite holiday. She was wearing grey skinny jeans with a turquoise t-shirt that said 'Love hurts get over it'.

"Well… it's just…you know" The much taller boy said as he looked down at his soon to be ex-girlfriend while rubbing the back of his neck. He was wearing a white v-neck t-shirt with dark blue pants. "It's just you changed and I changed-"

October looked up and stared at him with her hands on her hips, "Wait a minute how the hell did I change," she said interrupting him.

"Well I mean you're different know, before you were cool and know you're just" He said looking around her dorm room trying to find some type of escape or excuse for him to leave.

"So what know I'm not cool enough to be your girlfriend that is so bogus and you know that"

"Well what did you expect me to do huh?" He said now getting frustrated with the situation, because he's been here way too long.

"I don't know how" she said in a mocking tone, "-how about another excuse for breaking up with me maybe"

"I don't need this right now I have swim practice," He said as he started walking towards the door. However, October quickly walked past him to the entrance of her doorway so she could get there first.

"No I don't need this, but you know what you sure in hell deserve this," she said as she turned around and slapped him dead in the face with tears in her eyes. "Screw you Pogue Perry". With that, she slammed 'her' door in his face and walked out the dorms to her Deep Fuchsia colored 1979 Impala.

**Yay my first Covenant Story I am soo happy… Sorry it's a short chapter most likely the others will be longer so yeah.**

**But anyways plzz review, because if you do It will make me veryy happy.**


	2. The truth is in the shots

**The truth is in the Shot**

**Sorry I didn't put in the last chapter"I don't own anything or anyone from the Covenant, except for October I own her " ughh waste of time but whatever enjoy,**

**And the song that goes to this chapter is "Lacrymosa" By Evanescene**

The next couple of days, hell weeks were not the best for October. Not only did most likely everyone at the academy know about her and the famous Pogues little break up, she was also cut from the gymnastics team. The team bitch caught her smoking told the coach and since every girl hated her because they thought she was a slut for dating one of the sons they voted to kick her off even though she took them to states twice.

"I wonder can anyone ever crawl under a rock and die silently by themselves without anyone finding that person," She said with her head on the counter tilting her head slightly so she can look at Sarah. Even though sweet innocent Sarah still hung out with Mr. I'm-so-cool-look-at-me, they still got along pretty well and they would hang out most the time.

"Well probably but that rock would have to be in the middle of nowhere" a Buzzed Sarah said as she giggled and took another shot of Bacardi apple. Usually October would be right next to her beating her to the next shot but for some unorthodox reason she didn't feel like it.

"This sucks ass side ways," October groaned as she sat up while I piece of paper stuck to her head, which made little Mrs. Sarah have a laughing fit.

"Y-you have a-a piece of p-paper stuck to your forehead" She said bawling getting stares from the onlookers. October reached up and took the large piece of paper off her forehead. Sarah just laughed harder at the face October was making which then almost resolved to Sarah almost falling off her stool. October then saw this and started laughing as Sarah steadied herself looking embarrassed.

"Aww is little Sarah embarrassed" October joked trying to look sad as she had a huge grin on her face.

"That is so not funny" Sarah whined as she reached for her next shot, but October grabbed it and drunk it before she could.

"Oh yeah and a piece of paper is hilarious" She said sarcastically while pouring herself a couple of more shots. She then looked around the room and saw Pogue standing there with his arms wrapped around some chick she did not know. Pogue looked up and saw October staring at him, October then quickly turned around to look at the bar. 'Jeez is he already over me that quick it hasn't even been a month I mean we dated for a year for gods sake'. October then looks at Sarah seeing her mouth was moving which meant she must've been talking to her.

"SO yeah can you even believe him I mean jeez" Sarah said while looking at her glass while her eyes were glazed over. She then looks at October realizing she's not really paying attention. "Hey are you okay" She said looking at her friend.

"Is Pogue already dating someone" She said looking Sarah dead in the face.

Sarahs eyes got big and she started looking around "Well…umm… you know" She said folding the napkin over and over again.

"Okay lets try this again" she said positioning herself so she can look at her" Sarah what's her name" October said looking at her.

Sarah turned back to look at Caleb. "Ugh I swore I wouldn't say anything thing" she said as she took a deep breath "Kate Tuney" she said in one breath

"Whoa wait a minute did you just say Kate Tuney, Robert Tuneys little sister," She said as she balled her fists up and stared at Sarah. Sarah just merely nodded her head while looking down probably thinking how mad Caleb would be because he told her, but October did not care she was pissed to the bone.

"Kate fucking Tuney my sister-in-law"

**Yay 2****nd**** chapter done review plzz**


	3. I wouldn't get your hopes up

**I wouldn't get your hopes up**

**I don't own anyone from the Covenant blah blah blah yeah and the song for this Chappie is "For a pessimist I'm pretty optimistic" by ****Paramore**

Days later…

"October honey you really have to get out of bed "Sarah said as she let herself in to October's room and sat down in a chair across from her bed. She looked up from under the covers and stared at Sarah. Sarah looks at the peephole October made and looked into it. "Hey there doll face," She said flashing her the it will all work out smiles.

"Ughh" October groaned and sat up while her hair stuck to her face and neck. October stares at Sarah, bends down into her comforter, and starts crying. "Why d-does l-l-ife sucks so b-ad," She said through her tears.

"I am sorry but that is not a question I can answer Sarah said as she grabs Octobers face so she can look at her. She then grabs her and hugs her tight.

"I mean he couldn't choose anyone else…her, why? and the most fucked up part is he knows how much I can not stand that chick and he still does this, I mean yeah I slapped you and what not but get over it," October said as fixed her hair and clothing as much as she can since she was still on the bed.

"I know but you can not let him see you like this and plus or bio class is about to start and I need my talking buddy there, so you are going to get up take a shower and get ready okay" She said while standing up and giving October her robe and bath material. October then grabbed her stuff and made her way to the showers.

'Why do I feel so bad, I mean I could've done something to make him stay longer? But I didn't so it's basically my fault' she said to herself as her eyes started to swell up and get watery.

"Ow what the fuck she said as she got up and turned around to stare at whoever bumped her off path and out of her state of mind. She then looks to see no other but Pogue. Yep there he is standing right there in front of her in all his glory. 'I mean he isn't even that cute. So okay he's rich and he has one of the best bodies at Spencer' she said smirking to herself remembering how many times she has seen that body 'well there was the girls bathroom, the library after hours of course, home eco. Class, and my up most favorite the school pool' She thought as she made a mental list of all the places the 'two' have encountered each other.

Pogue quickly saw that October was no longer acknowledging his presence so he did what anyone else would do stare at her. 'What the hell is up with her' he thought to himself as he continued to stared at October who was still thinking about the past events between the two. Pogue quickly got bored of the situation and cleared his throat, to see October blush slightly and look around.

October quickly looked up to see an amused Pogue look down at her. "What?" she asked annoyed.

"I wonder what someone was thinking" Pogue said as he cocked his head to his side and put his hands in his pockets while smiling at her.

"Don't get to excited it wasn't about you so you can put your tail back down" October said giving him an apologetic look , she then rolled her eyes and turned around walking towards the shower room so she can still have some chance of making it on time to class.

Pogue quickly power walked up to her so he can match her speed. "So where are you off to" he said as he rested on his hands behind his neck so he can stretch. October held up her towel, soap and washcloth so Pogue can see. "Oh" He said laughing awkwardly for a minute. Now very annoyed and pissed because she smelled bad, did not look to pretty and her ex-boyfriend who dumped her is trying to spark up some conversation. Moreover, to top it all off he was still walking next to her.

"Why are you following me and what do you want" She said as she quickly turned around and snapped at him.

Pogue held his hands up defensively. "Calm down sparkles… I just wanted to see how you were doing and you know…and also we can still be friends even though we don't go out " While looking down he saw how aggravated she was because she was holding her head in her hands.

"Well I can tell you one thing I'm not doing "She said looking him dead in the face. "I'm not fucking Kate Tunney" And with that she turned around and continued her path to the showers. "Oh yeah don't ever call me that name again, and also on that last part wouldn't get my hopes up if I were you"

Pogue stood there dumbfounded, as he watched his now officially ex-girlfriend walk down the hallway corridors. "Wait October- he said running up to her-Who told you about me and Kate," he said grabbing her elbow so he can turn her around.

"Oh my god, you did you …you complete and total asshole you knew how much I hated her and how much she hated me and you still did it" she said as her eyes started to water up. 'God I can not cry in front of him you have to hold back your tears' she said as she calmed herself down. "I have to go….and a word from the wise if you didn't want anyone to find out you definitely don't go to Nicky's and act all lovebirds"

Pogue grabbed her again and pulled her to him. "It was a one time thing it was wrong I'm sorry but..." He said as he breathed slowly and watched her.

"But what, you didn't think I'll find out" She said as she looked away from him. "We go to Spencer for gods sake rumors or gossip spreads like the flu virus there you should no that more than anyone… I think its time for you to get to class don't you think so"

"Yeah, I'll see you around then" Pogues said as he walked backwards letting her go.

"Yeah…I wouldn't hope on it" And she walked to the showers from there.

**Woot Woot chapter 3 done ….hope you people enjoy it and just so, you know I am already starting the next one review and read on**


	4. The Name Games a Bitch

**The Name Games a Bitch **

**I do not own The Covenant I do own October though and yeah I do not own Hulk Hogan neither**

**Oh jeezie I'm soo happy I haven't got these many reviews in such little time I guess this means I'm doing something right well anyways the song for this chapster is…****"Where does the Ocean Go" by Ilaria Graziano****…ugh this song was hard so I just chose my fav. Song lol**

**Spencer Academy steps….**

"I swear Sarah, Miss. Klovosky has an unbearable hatred towards me," October said as she and her BFF sat on steps on the side of their academy and ate their lunch. "I know I passed that test but of course Miss. Bad Breath gave me a D+"

"Well maybe you deserved it," She said as she took a bite of her sandwich while looking around nervously. October caught on to this and laughed aloud.

"What boy has your master already blew the whistle for you to come in," She said as she held a chip in front of Sarah's face.

"That is not funny, it's just that I told Caleb that I would eat with him today and I'm not," She whispered guilty as she took another large bite of her sandwich.

"Go then" She said as she got up and walked over to a large oak tree that was already widowed away, and sat down underneath it with her back against it . She then turns to see Sarah's face look back at hers with a cheerless expression on it. "And you are still here shocking"

"Are you sure I don't want to leave you here by yourself I know that this was were you and Po-"

"October held her finger up and interrupted her "Do not say his name, and huts so you know this is where I hung out 'he' just followed and told everyone that 'we' found it when it was 'me'" said emphasized every word so Sarah could understand how serious she was. She was fairly pissed off that once again one of there conversations drifted off to 'him' it was basically like trying to have a conversation without saying 'I' or 'me' it was that hard. They would be talking about food or clothes and his name would randomly pop into the conversation.

October quickly looked up to see that the bell rung which meant that she had to go to her new class because they switched her English classes. She got up and walked to the side door which led her into one of the many hallways at Spencer, 'Yeah I get to go to a new class with a fresh new batch of jealous raging hormonal girls, this should be very fun' October thought while groaning out loud scaring some of the people around her. 'Yep seems like I already made friends' she thought as she walked into the classroom.

"Looks like I'm early" she whispered to herself and sat down on the fourth row in the middle so if in any case she needed a quick power nap she could take one without the teacher finding out. 'Lets see who my new teachers name is' she wonder as she took out a piece of paper from her Silver metallic DKNY purse. 'Hmmm lets see Mrs. Koolhoven, what the hell type of name is that it reminds me of Hulk Hogan"

October just simply put her head down until class started which would not happen for a while so she can start one of her soon to be naps.

"Look who's in the room ladies" A voice, boomed across the room and a familiar blonde head walked in with two people behind him. One was tall with wavy light brown hair and blue eyes, and the other well he had long wavy hair and a nice build. However, from where October was sitting she could not quite make out who they were since she had put her IPOD in and her vision was blurred from being woken up slightly.

"Mr. Garwin please have a seat class is about to begin," Mrs. Koolhoven said as she walked into the room right behind the boys. October simply shrugged and whispered show-off until it hit her Garwin, Reid Garwin one of the sons of Ipswich of this shall be great she thought as she once again groaned to herself but much louder than she anticipated.

"Hello class well I am Mrs. Koolhoven as you all know, but we also have a surprise in for us today, Class we have a new student Miss. Phalls will you please come down an introduce yourself" She said with an old wrinkled up smile on her face.

"Well if it isn't the Pumpkin queen herself," Reid said laughing to himself while requiring a few high fives and those manly-shakes from student around.

"Ha-ha oh Reid you're so funny almost to the point where I forgot to laugh, oh yeah and also I would the Pumpkin Queen way before the Spencers man slut," she said as she smirked at him and finished her walk down the stairs. Tyler just simply laughed at his friend who in a long time has not been thrashed like that in public well at least not by a girl.

"Miss. Phalls, Mr. Garwin will you like to take this outside or to the Provist office," Mrs. Koolhoven said as she stared at the two students.

"No thank you I really wouldn't want to be by him I don't even like breathing the same air as him but you know what I have to deal with it sometimes you know," October said as she smiled innocently at her new English teacher.

"Mr. Garwin" she said sternly looking at him. Reid just simply took this as a time to get attention and stood up.

"No mam, I am really sorry I didn't mean to disrespect Miss. Phalls I was just simply intimidated by the aurora she was giving off" Reid said putting his hand over his heart and started to sniffle through his speech.

"Thank you Reid that was very kind but you may now take your seat," She said gesturing to him to sit down. "Now back to you October I would like you to tell everyone your first and last name and something interesting about yourself and don't forget you only get one chance so don't mess up" Mrs. Koolhoven said as she smiled at her and put her hand on her shoulder.

October just shrugged and turned to her class looking it over one or twice. "Well my names October Phalls" She said as she gave a half-ass smile to her class. "And I like to listen to music I guess" she said as she looked back at the teacher her eyes pleading to go sit back down in her seat.

"Well okay that was interesting October you may go and sit back down now" She said and October just simply nodded and smiled and walked back up the stairs to reach her desk.

"Class I'm sorry but this semester we will have assigned seats" there was multiple boos and groans coming from the desks. "So will I have Reid Garwin and Aaron Abbot to sit on the second left row and…?" October soon drowned her out and started listening to her IPOD after five mins. Passed she felt a thump next to her obviously someone assigned to sit next to the new girl of the class. She quickly glanced over to see who was sitting there but then heard her name being called. "Yes" she said hurriedly while yanking her ear plugs out and threw them into her bag.

"Well since you were new you can sit there for now until I decided if I want to move you or not is that okay?" the teacher said asking her question

"Oh yes of course it is" October said as she shook her head in understanding.

"Well good now students we're going to play a game I want you all to interact with each other so from now on the person sitting next to you is your new partner for the rest of the year, and the game that we will be playing is the name game, which ever team that can tell me the most about there partner gets 40 extra credit points; so get learning your teammates"

October looked over to her partner to see who it was, she then saw who it was and dropped her pencil and stood up suddenly. "Oh hell no" she yelled and looked at the teacher and the class which all starred back at her. "Umm no bug!" she yelled and started smacking the table and laughing to herself she then stopped "Well I guess I killed it"

"Please tell me this is a joke," she said as she slumped into her chair.

"I am afraid not Sparkles"

**Done this chapter is long ugh my hands hurt because I had to do stupid homework but I made sure that I did this so yeah be grateful and review ha-ha**


	5. Detention Aint that Sweet

**Well I don't own the Covenant nor Starbucks and someone was asking why Pogue called October Sparkles , because she was like a firecracker really pretty but when you get to close their really dangerous to**

**And the song for this is by** Eisley "_Plenty of Paper_"

**Detention aint that sweet**

The next 30 mins. were awkward for October, not only did she have to sit next to Pogue but also they were partners for the entire semester.

"Oh this is lame, this is bigger than lame" she whined slumped over in her chair "I don't want to be here"

She and Pogue have become civil to each other over the last 10-20 mins. They actually had some kind of conversation; she let him borrow her eraser.

October watched Mrs. Koolhoven move on to yet another boring lecture, but she would soon drown it out while listening to her IPOD.

Pogue watched October pull out her IPOD and turn it on, he smiled and leaned over to her, you know you should really start listening to some of these lectures one day you just might learn something." He stated nudging her slightly, which from the position she was on her chair made her fall.

"Holy shit" October screamed as she felt her body collide with the marble floor; she also hit her purse that made most her belongings fall out. Pogue leaned over to try and help her up.

October looked up at Pogue, "What the hell was that for" She shrieked at him looking pissed off.

"Calm down" Pogue whispered looking around the room realizing that everyone was paying attention to their little show.

October stood up brushing her skirt and straightening it since it got dirty and messed up when she was on the floor. "No I will not calm down Pogue you almost killed me…I could've died" She said as she moved her chair so she can get into Pogues face.

Pogue rubbed his temple, stressed at this entire situation, "Oh god calm down, you are such a drama queen, maybe if you weren't asleep and listening to your IPOD I wouldn't had to nudge you." He said standing up getting frustrated.

If looks could kill Pogue Perry would have been dead, "First off what were you doing talking to me, second you could've easily token one of my ear pieces of, and third I am soo not a drama queen. If there was any drama queen you would be it; you freak out if they do not give you your exact order at Starbucks. You get up an hour before your alarm clock which is pretty fucking early just so you can brush your hair and make sure you look fabulous for your day of school… you don't want me to start on your workout sessions." She screamed in his face.

"Ohh I see there's trouble in paradise" Reid yelled with a smirk on his face.

October turned quickly to the direction of Reid, "Reid Garwin you better shut the hell up, and if I were you I would wipe that smirk off before I smack it off you" October said through clenched teeth.

Pogue grabbed Octobers arm and pulled her to face him. "You need to chill, no one did anything to you," he whispered to her.

"You should really let go of me Pogue," she said trying to yank her arm back, but she already knew that it would be no luck since he was stronger than her.

"No Pogue let her it's ok, it's not your fault your ex-girlfriends a psychopathic bitch" Reid spat out while glaring at her.

Tyler hit reid in the arm "Dude, not cool".

Mrs. Koolhoven slammed her book down on the ground to get everyone's attention. "That is enough, do you hear me, enough" She screamed at the students. "You have barely been here an hour and your already at each others throats, I've had it Miss. Phalls, Mr. Garwin, Mr. Simms, and Mr. Perry you will all serve detention starting immediately now go" She yelled walking over to the students while her old pale face turned bright red.

"This is bullshit I don't need this" October stated picking up all her stuff and packing it up and started walking down the steps towards the door.

"Miss. Phalls I assure you, you walk out that door you will be seeing the provist very soon."

October turned around to stare at her. "Well tell him my dorm room number is 214" she turned back around and left.

**Done Done and Done ..very short but it's a chapter so yeah review plz**


	6. If your the boss?, then what am I

**Okay another short chapter but I'm doing two at a time so bare with me okay and also this is some what of a filler of Octobers life and so will the next chapter.**

**The song to this chapter is **_Mother Mother by __**The Veronicas**_

**I own nada….except for October**

**So if you're the Boss? Then what am I**

October never felt so bad in her life. Every waking moment she felt as if her life has hit an unmovable force and she was stuck. She needed to leave her claustrophobic dorm room and actually see people. Sarah tried to visit but October just ignored her and told her to leave. So yep, her life has to shit.

"I think she's sick" Mrs. Phalls said as she looked at her daughter, who was in her paul frank jammies. Veronica was the sort of woman who was power, money, and men hungry. She did not care for anyone else feelings and why would she, she's rich. October never called her Veronica; mom, mother, or mommy. They kept it strictly professional, only call if you needed money, don't interrupt if in a meeting, and if she brings a man over you are not her daughter, either you're her sister or niece. That's how life revolved around Veronica and she planned to keep it that way.

October looked annoyed at the woman who ripped the pillow away from her face. "What the hell is your problem" October groaned as she snatched her pillow back from Veronica and put it back over her face.

Veronica walked over to the side of the room and opened up the blinds and cracked open the window so fresh air could come in. "You know your suicidal way of life isn't healthy," Veronica said as she tossed a shirt that was in the chair that sat at the end of her bed.

"Oh my god, you are still here" October muffled, since the pillow was still on top of her face. She then propped her self up on her elbows as her hair fell in her face. "Why are you here I mean I paid the credit card bills my birthday isn't till a couple more months ugh what, why?" October looked at her mother who looked strangely calm and just stared back at her.

Veronica looked at her daughter with the same face she uses when she talks to the interns she is about to fire or yell at. "Your school called-" she said as she walked over to Octobers bed and sat down next to her and smoothed her hair out. "You havn't been attending your classes young lady, what's going on in that head of yours"

"Are you serious you drove out of your way just to see how I was doing because my school called you" October said as she stared at her mother quizzically. "Veronica I got caught smoking and almost having sex in a bathroom with a senior and I was a freshman and you gave me a brand new spankin gold credit card"

"Well yes, you see I'm changing I mean I've been watching Tyra, and going to my therapist and he said I should get closer to you" She in a matter of fact tone, and smiled at October.

October sat completely up and smiled at her mother and looked around puzzled. "Wow I am so glad that you decided to do this now," said while grinning at her mother. "-I mean who cares if it's been 16 almost 17 years right" she got up from her bed and walked over to her bathroom and started splashing water on her face. October then turned around and stared at her mother, "Wait a minute is that the same therapist you've been having sex with"

"Look I know it's been awhile since we've talked, but I'm willing to change just give me the opportunity too" Veronica said as she stood up and straightened her Giorgio Armani suit.

October started to comb her hair and threw on a Berkley university sweatshirt. "No thank you I enjoy the relationship we have you know"

"And what relationship would that be" Veronica watched as October stared to put on her shoes.

"You're the boss and I'm the employee who gets paid, I spend your money and do the employee things like lie for you and what not" she said as she grabbed her hot pink Betsey Johnson purse and her Oakley sunglasses. "You just…. You can't ship me off and act like I am not there then decided whoops maybe I do want another pet and come fetch me like I am dog you can ship away whenever you're stressed, I'm your daughter" she then turned to turn out of her door.

"October-"Veronica yelled out and stretched out her hand so she can grabbed her orange-purple custom made ENVY phone from her purse.

"Yes Veronica" She called out from her doorway.

"William is coming down tonight and he expects you to be there, so do I so I look forward to seeing you, and also Blake will be there" Her mother said as she walked past her on her way out to the hall. "And please where something decent" she then continued her way down the hall not even looking back.

October then turned the opposite way and started to walk to the stairs "Well I love you to," she said to herself as she pulled out an ultra light camel.


	7. Locker room fights are just as good

**Yeah chapter 7 haha enjoy and don't forget to review please and thank you**

**The song to this is** _Do something_**by Britney Spears**

**Locker room fights are just as good as a Tiffany's bracelet**

October knew that today was not going to be a good day. Whenever anything started with seeing Veronica first thing in the morning, was bad news. After Boss-lady, left October treated herself to a whit mocha frapp. At Starbucks, she always did this whenever she was in a bad or bored mood. Once she was finished ordering her drink and flirting with Tony the Italian Stallion, she decided that she should go back to school I mean the only period that was left was PE or what she called personal hell.

As October walked up the front of the stairs of Spencer she heard the first warning bell ring. She continued on her way to the girls locker room.

October then walked into the pink colored room only to see no other that Kate Tunny. Kates older sister Catherine was married to October s older brother Jason, which therefore meant there family in some unorthodox way. Kate stood there in all her faux glory while talking to Kira Snider, October hated both of them and they both knew it.

October stopped and breathed sharply through her nose while clutching her purse. "You've got to be fucking kidding me." she said as she looked around while walking slowly to her locker.

Kra then looked over to October and started smiling. "Ohhh look what the kitty dragged in," she said as she twirled a piece of her red hair, while walking over to wear October was changing and put her back up against the locker next to hers, and stood there arms folded. "Seems like trash," Kira said nastily while smirking at October.

October looked up at Kira since she was sitting on wooden bench that sat next to her locker. "Oh my god, you came up with that all by yourself, no Que cards or anything." She then stood up and put her hair in a sloppy ponytail then walked over to pat Kira on the back. "I'm so proud of you good job,"

Kira just stood there with her hands on her hips trying to conjure up some type of comeback.

"It's okay, you shouldn't think so hard you just might break something." October said, giving Kira a sympathetic smile then picked her bag up and started putting it in her locker.

SLAM!!!!!

October whirled around to see what fell. She saw Kate standing over her books with a grin on her face. "Oops it fell." Kate said trying to look innocent with her arms crossed over her chest. Kira walked around October to where Kate was standing and started giggling,

"Yeah it fell, I totally saw it," Kira said laughing even harder.

"It's so sad you guys aren't naturally blonds, it would have fit you guys perfectly," October said as she stared at kate then glancing over to where kira was.

Kira got into Octobers face, "Your just a jealous little cunt," Kira said, as she looked at October with anger in her eyes.

"Oh yeah that's me jealous, I wish I could let my boyfriend go around and fuck and kiss other girls in my face, and then to top the cake off to treat me like the bitch I am, so jealous I can't stand it," October said looking Kira up and down waiting for her to do something.

Kate cam over to Kira and pulled her back and came up to October and slapped her right across the face. October turned her head and stared at kate mouth open with a stunned expression.

"Bad move girlie," October said as she punched Kate dead in the face. Kate then fell back and tripped over Kira who was behind her and they both fell to the ground. Kira stood up and started to charged at October and grab her hair while trying to shove her into the lockers.

October threw Kira off her and kicked her in the gut while Kate shoved October into a mirror turned her over and punched her in the face, which gave October a busted lip. October grabbed Kate by her shoulders threw her onto the ground and started to hit her in the face, Kira then saw this and tried to get on Octobers back to get her off Kate.

As Pogue and Caleb were walking down the hall on their way to the boys locker room about to go to swim practice they heard screaming and yelling.

"Caleb do you-," Pogue said as he stopped to listen to the noise that was coming down the hall. The two boys just simply stared at each other with puzzled looks on their face.

"Yep," Caleb said interrupting him as he looked around.

"Ohhh I knew your hair was fake," Octobers voiced echoed down the hallway to the two boys that were in it. "Weave anyone,"

"Isn't that-," Caleb said as he continued to listen to the noise.

"Yep," Pogue said before Caleb could finish what he was going to say. The two boys then ran down the hall to where the girls locker room was. As they stood on the outside of the door all they heard were screaming. Pogue then cracked open the door to see a sight that would make most people laugh but he didn't think that was necessary.

October stood there with piece of Kates hair in her hands while Kira was clinging to Octobers legs trying desperately to make her fall. Kate was holding her fist back about to punch October. Each of the girls was bloody, bruised, and some piece of their clothing was, ripped in a way.

Caleb stood there with his mouth open taken aback by what he saw. "Oh my god" he said as the three girls turned and stared at the two boys who just interrupted their fight.

"What, what is going on here," Mrs. Krovosky said as she shoved her way into the girls locker room since Caleb and Pogue were in they way.

As Mrs. Krovosky got a chance to see what was going on, she dropped her glasses and stared in shock, she then turned a bright red. "Miss. Phalls, Miss. Tunney, and Miss. Snider, provost office right now" the old lady yelled as she stood there shaking from anger.

Mrs. Krovosky then turned to see Pogue and Caleb standing in the doorway still to stun to say anything.

"And you two," she said pointing a finger in the two males direction, "Provost office also, you two shouldn't be in a females changing area,"

October looked over and saw the last person she wanted to see, she knew she was in trouble but at that moment did not care at all. She then remembered that she had dinner with her dad and the rest of her dysfunctional family.

"Shit," she said muttered under her breath and rolled her eyes, while dropping Kates hair on the floor.

**Okay done made this chapter a tad bit longer but I hope you enjoyed it and yeah review plzz and have a good day k**


	8. Calm before the Storm

Chapter 8 is done…… it has been a long wait but I've been trying hard to update all my stories too and it's been difficult/

**Chapter 8 is done…… it has been a long wait but I've been trying hard to update all my stories too and it's been difficult/.**

**But just so I can set your mind at rest I already started my next chapter for this story so you wont have to wait this long again k**

**I do not own the Covenant…**

**The song to this one is **_**"This love you Breath"**_** by Eyes set to kill**

**As you can tell I inserted some of their lyrics in here so yeah enjoy**

**The Calm before the Storm**

October knew she was in trouble. She knew before Mrs. K came in, no way before she even stepped foot inside the locker room. Trouble was going to be the "family" dinner that she had to attend later on that night.

October hated family dinners, what was the point. It was just long hours that you had to spend with family. The only thing that October could at least look forward to seeing was her older brother who she loved dearly.

Jason is the other piece of October. Even though there polar opposites they still are very close. October still blames her brother for marrying Catherine, which connected the bridge that made her weirdly related to Kate.

After October got her slip from the provost which stated that she was suspended from Spencers for 4 days. She packed up her things and left not caring to reply to Pogues many questions.

"October, wait!" Sarah yelled running behind her. October quickly walked to her car not noticing her name being yelled from behind.

"October!" Sarah screamed, as she stopped so she could catch her breath.

October then turned around to a red-faced Sarah. "Sarah what the hell, why do you look like you just ran laps," October said as she walked over to her friend.

Sarah stared at October giving her a weak smile while trying to get enough oxygen in her lungs so she could speak.

"You know you should really start working out, I mean you seem all out of shape," October said while laughing handing Sarah her water bottle.

"Shut up," Sarah wheezed out, as she snatched the water bottle out of Octobers hand.

"So what did you want, it seemed as if you needed something," October said as she took out a cigarette from her bag and lit it.

"Well I saw you come out of the Provost office and Caleb told me about what happened with the whole Kate and Kira thing, so I just wanted to know what happened from your point of view,?" Sarah asked as she stared at October, while pulling the paper wrapper off the bottle.

"Well same-oh Kate and Kira being bitches and me putting them back in their place, plus I know I look bad with the lip and all, but you should see them," October replied shrugging and crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"God they are such hoe bags, did you know Kate has fake hair there is like pieces all over the locker room," Sarah said as she shook her head while smiling, as she drunk the rest of the water.

"Yeah well it happens, and hello how do you think her hair got all over the place, I yanked it out-" October said while walking back towards her car. "Hey do you want a ride back to the dorms or something,"

Sarah looked at her and nodded. The two walked in silence over to the fuchsia colored car.

"Oh yeah do you want to go catch a movie with me and Caleb, if you want we can even watch some kick ass femme-fatal movie," Sarah asked as she fumbled around with the radio.

"Sure I have nothing else to do" October mumbled since her grit was in her mouth. She then stopped to think. "Oh shit I can't, oh crap how could I forget," she yelled dropping her cigarette on her seat barely missing her leg.

"What, what happened," Sarah asked, as she grabbed the cigarette and threw it out the window.

"I was suppose to have a family dinner tonight shit," October moaned. As she squeezed her hands tightly on the steering wheel. "Man I need to change, I need to do my make-up and all that crap plus look at my lip it's busted and nasty, great this is a fucking peachy ass day," she said groaning, while driving as fast as possible back to the dorms.

"Oh, ouch family dinners huh, I still remember the last one you dragged me and Caleb too," Sarah stated as she shivered from the past memory.

"Yep that's how messed up they are, hey I'm going to drop you off at the dorms okay," October said as she pulled into the parking lot.

As soon as she got out of the car, her cell phone started to ring.

_Revenge is running through my body, this love you breathe_

"Great it's Veronica," October yelled over to Sarah who just simply gave her a sympathetic grin.

_So fast racing against my heartbeat, this love you breathe_

"I think you should answer it," Sarah replied as she pulled on her jacket since it started to sprinkle.

_Escaping letting my tension free, this love you breathe_

Sarah walked behind October trying to put her hair into a ponytail. "Hey did anyone tell you, that you have the creepiest and depressing ring tone ever," she said as they turned a corner so they can take the stairs up to the 2nd story.

_Scent of your blood smells so swe-_

"Yes, Veronica," October said into the phone as she walked up the stairs.

"Hello darling, how are you and where are you," Veronica asked.

"Well currently I am inside of a brothel about to go whore myself out to some poor loser who doesn't have a life nor girlfriend so they have to go to prostitutes to find some type of sexual desire," October said as she walked into her dorm. She headed straight fore her closet trying to find some type of attire that would accompany this evening.

"Ha-ha very funny dearest, anyways I expect you to be here at 7:00 on the dot kay, I love you sweetheart," she purred while exaggerating the 'I love you' part, then hung up.

October stood there stunned, while she closed her phone.

"What happen," Sarah asked while she sprawled her body out on Octobers bed.

"Veronica just said she loved me and guess what she called me sweetheart" she said as she sat on the floor, facing Sarah.

"Weird, do you think she wants something," Sarah said as she twisted her body so she could look at October.

"Ok this day is getting weirder and weirder," October said as she stood up and went back to her closet and chose an outfit, then went to her bathroom to change.

"Ok Ta Da," October singed out as she walked out her bathroom wearing a dark blue sleeveless tunic with gray leggings and fire engine red pumps, with a black belt to go over her tunic. While she wore her hair half up half down with pieces of hair hanging in her face.

"Foxy lady, I see your going for the look that would drive your Veronica insane huh," Sarah asked as she sat on Octobers bed observing her outfit.

October walked over to Sarah and pick up her red Donna Karen hobo. "You know it, and don't worry when I come back I will give you all the juicy details of the night,"

"Man you better I need a good laugh," Sarah chuckled as she got off the bed and picked up her school bag and jacket. "Well you have a nice time tonight and if I must say you look awfully sexy," she said as she walked out the door in front of October.

"Yeah well if I need an emergency ride because I'll most likely be to drunk to drive myself home, you would be getting a phone call," October said as she closed and locked her door as they both headed towards the exit.

"Yep no problem, but hey if I don't answer it will probably be because me and Caleb will be sleeping," Sarah replied as she smiled at October.

October looked over to Sarah with her eyebrows raised. "Busy my ass you would be getting it on," she laughed as she playfully hit Sarahs' arm.

"No, ok, but seriously someone, someone else would have to pick you up," Sarah said looking at October. "Unless you spend the night at your supervisors' house," she said while looking down.

"Hell no, it's ok I will definitely not be spending the night over there I would rather hitchhike home instead okay so no thanks and it's ok-" October said shrugging while walking over to Sarah while giving her a hug goodbye. "I'm sure I can find some ride home while you and Caleb have hot monkey sex, it's no big deal," she said while walking towards her car leaving a mouthed open Sarah behind.

"I told you nothing would be happening," Sarah whined.

"Uh huh well you should go back inside before you get sick blondie," October said before she got inside her car and drove off.

**Hey don't forget to review okay thx**


	9. Small Talk is Bittersweet

Chapter 9 done…

**Chapter 9 done…. **

**Yeah sorry this took so long I got really sick and I was having technical difficulties **

**So yeah sorry, but anywho enjoy this chapter k…**

**Don't forget to review **

**I do not own the Covenant**

* * *

**Small Talk is Bittersweet  
**

October pulled into her Mothers driveway, she checked her make-up and fixed her hair. 'this is going to be some dinner' October thought as she got out of her car and started to walk towards the front door.

As soon as October started walking up the driveway, she was taking the last drag of her cigarette when she heard her name being called.

"October honey over here love, Helloo over here," A tall lady yelled out as she waved towards October. She was what you would call beautiful. She had hair that was long and that looked like molten lava, her skin tone was a fair cream color for she was European. Her eyes were jade green with specks of yellow in it, her teeth were as white as pearls.

October turned to see one of her favorite relatives waiting for her in the doorway. "Aunt Judith it's nice to see you," She said as she went up and hugged her tightly.

"Ah darling the pleasure is all mine I've missed you much, we need to catch up now come along we don't want you to catch a drift," Judith said as she grabbed Octobers' hand and led her into the mansion.

The house was a three story mansion the main walk way had octave ceilings with gold chandeliers every piece of furniture was hand carved and was draped in the finest of silks.

"So I see the museum hasn't changed one bit," October said as she sat down in one of the chairs in the dining room.

"No not really, Ever since my poor confused brother your father married that _thing _this place looks more and more expensive," Judith said downing her third glass of scotch. "Well just so you know your late and everyone is here and I mean everyone," She said as she tried to get up pouring her self another glass full.

"My mother is here and so is Jasons' wife and sister," she said rambling while walking to the other dining room. "something a Pogue being here I don't know,"

October pulled Judiths arm and yanked her into the kitchen. "What the bloody hell are you doin?" Judith yelled staring at October.

"You said Pogue was here and Kate… is that true," October whispered not wanting to be heard in the other room by the relatives.

"Yes they are here, quite shocked, but they are here what happened between you two?"

"Nothing we just broke up that's all and of course Kate is a bitch so she took him," October said looking down. As the waiters and maids hurried past the two.

Judith took her arm and swung it around Octobers neck. " Well all I can say is the lady is all fur coat and no knickers and also if I must say she looked a tad bit queer, I do love you October even if your mum is all over the shop, allow it," She said as she dragged her into the dining room and they took their seats.

"Where the bloody hell have you two been," Grammie Margaret yelled across the table.

"I just got here grams and Aunt Judith decided to welcome me," October said as she folded her napkin over her lap.

"What'd she say-" Margaret yelled once more causing everyone to go uneasy. "Does she know I have bats for ears,"

Everyone then kind of just looked around not caring for the old lady rambles. October then took the opportunity to look around to see who was all there. 'There was Aunt Judith and her date. William and Veronica the adult supervisors. Jason and his wife and beside them was the Bitch and the Liar. Grams and cousin Tony and last but not least me. Oh yeah there was a full house tonight' October thought as she drunk some more of her wine. Wait there was someone missing but who?

"Aunt Judith who else is suppose to be here," October asked while she played with her napkin.

"Oh yeah it's suppose to be that lad argh what is his name….ummm Blake that's right Blake is suppose to be here he called and said that he will be late soo yep,"

"He's really coming I thought my mother was just saying that to make me mad and what not," October said panicking.

"What's wrong with the bloke I like him," she said while drinking her wine.

"Blake he's a handsome guy just creepy. Like for instance for my 6th birthday all I asked him for was a butterfly a living butterfly, he came back with a dead rabbit explain that," October said shivering from remembering that memory.

Judith started laughing loud. " Ahh I don't Adam and Eve, it's not true, you are taking the piss you know that," Judith said while spilling some of her wine.

"I swear to you it's true, well I think this has been a blast but I am going to go now," October said as she got up and placed her napkin on the table.

"No you can't dinner hasn't even come out yet plus you've only been here for 50 minutes stay love, come on," Judith said as she pulled Octobers arm down. "Please," she said giving her the puppy eyes.

"You know you are such an alky," October said while grabbing her purse. "I really do have to go I love and tell everyone else hi," she said as she made her way to the front door. As soon as she opened she was face to face with non- other than her childhood stalker.

"Well, Well, Well,-" Blake said squirting a few squirts of mouth freshener. "- if it isn't my fallen star"

**Just so you know the really weird words are all British slang since the Grandma and the Aunt are British don't worry I will add Pogue and the Others into on the next chapters but just for now I wanted you guys to know the other characters so yeah **

**Review please**


End file.
